Harry's Summer Holiday
by MagicMikey64
Summary: What happens when Harry is invited to Hermione's place for the summer holidays? Will they get up to mischief? Or will love blossom? Possibly OOC.
1. Prologue

**I have 'adopted' this story which was originally written by FlissyFish.**

**I'm going to be editing the current chapters that were published and publish them here.**

**Anyway this is actually my first Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Here's my introduction...**

**What is your name?: Mike.**

**Where do you live?: England.**

**How old are you?: 15.**

**What stuff do you write about?: Pokemon, Ben 10 & Harry Potter.**

**What are you favourite shippings from them?: Pokemon = AshxMisty, Ben 10 = BenxGwen & Harry Potter = HarryxHermione.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Please note: I always write centered, I appologise if this causes any inconvenience.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**Harry's Summer Holiday**

**Prologue**

There was a boy named Harry Potter, who at first, thought he was just an ordinary kid in an ordinary world.

Little did he know, he was very wrong.

On his eleventh birthday, Harry found out that he was a wizard, and that his Mother and Father were killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort.

In his first year, Harry was treated like a celebrity... and still is for that matter. He took down Voldemort with help from his close friends, Ron and Hermione.

In his second year, he took down a giant snake known as a Basilisk, with help yet again from his friends. Thus, destroying Voldemort once more.

In his third year, he found out that a mass murderer named Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban prison. Little did he know that Sirius wasn't a murderer and that Sirius was his godfather.

In his fourth year, Harry got forcefully entered into the Triwizard Tournament, at the end he saw Voldemort return and kill one of his fellow competitors and friend, Cedric.

In his fifth year, he gets attacked by dementors and is nearly expelled from Hogwarts for apparently using underage magic in front of a muggle. He finds out about the Order of the Phoenix and watches his only family, his godfather Sirius, die.

In his sixth, he shares a kiss with Ginny. (I haven't read the book yet! I'm waiting for the movie! Please don't spoilt it in your review!)

Now, he's on his way to his seventh, and ready for what lies ahead.

But until then, it's summer!

* * *

**The end of Prologue!**

**I'm going to be working hard... editing the chapters to fit my liking.**

**Same story and I'm gonna be taking ideas from the original author.**

**Hope this was good enough.**

**Much more coming soon!**

**Cya all!**


	2. An Invitation

**Hey everyone, here's the re-edited Chapter One!**

**Chapter Two should be here later.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

_No matter what they tell us.  
No matter what they do.  
No matter what they teach us.  
What we believe is true. _

_No matter what they call us.  
However they attack.  
No matter where they take us.  
We'll find our own way back._

_I can't deny what I believe.  
I can't be what I'm not.  
I know our love forever.  
I know, no matter what._

_  
If only tears were laughter (ooh).  
If only night was day (ooh).  
If only prayers were answered (hear my prayers).  
Then we would hear God say (say). _

_No matter what they tell you (ooh).  
No matter what they do (ooh).  
No matter what they teach you.  
What we believe is true._

_And I will keep you safe and strong.  
And shelter from the storm.  
No matter where it's barren.  
A dream is being born._

_No matter who they follow.  
No matter where they lead.  
No matter how they judge us.  
I'll be everyone you need._

_No matter if the sun don't shine (sun don't shine).  
Or if the skies are blue (skies are blue).  
No matter what the end is.  
My life began with you._

_I can't deny what I believe (what I believe, yeah).  
I can't be what I'm not.  
(I know, I know) I know this love's forever.  
That's all that matters now.  
No matter what._

_No matter what (no, no matter, no).  
No, no matter.  
That's all that matters to me._  
**No Matter What by Boyzone or Ronan Keating.**

**Harry's Summer Holiday**

**Chapter One - An Invitation**

It was in the second week of the school holidays and Harry was back in Privet Drive with the Dursleys.

Harry Potter was doing his homework from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The teachers always think that the students need to do work while on holidays.

Harry will be going into his seventh year at Hogwarts and he's also the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Harry looks up from doing his homework and looks outside. Thinking to himself.

"Where is Hedwig? I let her out the night before last and she isn't back yet."

Then he saw a bird in the horizon and it was getting bigger and bigger. It was coming towards him. He recognised Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig, where have you been?"

Then he saw the letter on her leg. He recognised the handwriting of Hermione. So he tore the letter open and wondered what Hermione was writing to him about. It was probably something about the homework we were set in the holidays.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that your Uncle and aunt are treating you right and with respect._

"Yeah right, if they did they would have done years ago." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

_I am writing to you because my parents want to meet you in person, so they have invited you to spend the rest of the summer with us. I hope that your Uncle and Aunt will let you come. You can come here or you can go to The Burrow with Ron and his family but my parents really want to meet you in person. _

"I would love to go to her place for the summer but will Uncle Vernon agree? I hope so. I have never met her parents. If they don't let I'm still coming." Harry said in an excited tone.

_If you are able to come we will be picking you up on the 20th of July so that you can have a month here, then a week in London and then we take the train to school on the 1st of September. It would be sometime in the afternoon probably around 4:30. We will be picking you up in our family car._

"That's tomorrow. I can't wait. I'll be going even if the Dursley's don't let me and at least they won't yell at me again for destroying their lounge room with Ron's family."

_I hope that you will be able to come over for the summer. We will be going to London one week before school starts so if you can't come now we might be able to meet up then._

_Send your reply to me by Hedwig, I am sorry, but she came to me when I really needed an owl to send this to you._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Love, Hermione Granger._

_PS. Hope you have at least started on your homework. Don't be like Ron and leave it until last moment. I've already finished. I think I did about 6 foot instead of 5 foot for Professor Snape._

Just like Hermione to think about homework, but I have already finished it. Harry looked at the time and it was 8 o'clock in the morning. The Dursleys should be getting up soon because Uncle Vernon has work at ten.

He made his way down the stairs, through the lounge room and into the kitchen. His Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen making breakfast for Vernon and Dudley.

Harry was always given the leftovers or had to made his own breakfast.

His Uncle Vernon always slept in and Dudley, well you know Dudley. You can't ever get him away from the TV.

At the breakfast table Harry plucked up the courage to ask his Uncle if he could go to Hermione's house for the rest of the summer.

"Excuse me Uncle Vernon, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Harry assumed that he was allowed to ask so…

"Well I was wondering, if I could go to Hermione's place for the rest of the summer. She is a friend of mine from you know where. Her parents are like you. Can I go?"

Harry watched his Uncles face to get a glimpse of what he might have been thinking. He could see his eyes twitch while trying to put everything together. Harry thought that he could hear Uncle Vernon thinking.

"Okay Boy, you can go, but where the bloody hell does she live? And how are you going to get there? I'm not going to drive you all over England to find her house, and I'm not going to have the Living Room destroyed again like last time."

"Don't worry Uncle Vernon, Hermione's parents have a car and they have offered to pick me up at 4:30ish tomorrow. Hermione knows where we live so she can direct her parents here, and it will be by car."

"Okay, but they better be here on time because you know what happened last time."

Last time was when the Weasley's decided to pick Harry up when it was the Quidditch World Cup and they came by Floo-Power. Mr Weasley Ron's dad thought that the Durselys had a normal Fire Place not one of these new electronic ones and then he destroyed the living room.

"Okay, since I can go, I'll just go and pack my trunk. Don't you always say that the earlier you start the quicker it will take? I know that it will take ages so I'll just go and do it."

Harry turned towards the door. He went up the stairs, but on the way he met Dudley. Dudley had a look on his face saying that he was guilty of eavesdropping and was hoping that Harry was in some sort of trouble.

"Hey Dudley, can you move off the stairs so I can go up to my room to pack?"

"Why the hell would you want to pack? Oh, has Daddy finally decided to kick you out of the house? If he has, that means that I can have my old room back."

"Dudley, may I just remind you that I turn 17 in July, and when your 17 in my world, that means that your able to do my stuff without going through the thing of under-age Wizards." Dudley shivered at the mention of the word 'Wizard'.

"Oh yes, so that means that when I come back from school next summer, I will be able to do magic without getting in trouble. So if you will kindly excuse me, I have some packing to do."

So as Harry was going up the stairs, Dudley ran down nearly as fast as a cheetah. As Dudley was running down, he clutched his bottom where Hagrid the Groundkeeper at Hogwarts, had given him a pigtail."

When Harry got in his bedroom he just burst out laughing and couldn't stop. He decided to send a reply to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The Dursley's are letting me come to your place. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

_Love, Harry._

_PS. I have already finished my homework. Don't worry about Snape._

After Hedwig was on her way to Hermione's, Harry started to pack his trunk. But everything was all over the floor, the bed, under the bed and on the desk. Harry tried to find all of his stuff. He gathered it all into one big pile and started to pack everything into his trunk.

It took Harry all day, as there are a lot of Spell books and clothes. Finally, when everything was packed he decided to write to Ron to tell him of the latest events.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Have your brothers given you any trouble? But hey, if they do, you can jinx them without being caught by the Ministry._

_Anyway, I've been invited to Hermione's place for the holidays, so I can get away from the awful Dursleys. At least I don't need to come back here next summer. _

_I'll send a letter to you to tell you when Hermione and I will be going to Diagon Alley to get our schoolbooks. Maybe we could meet up there before we go back to school for the last time?_

_I hope that we will see you at Diagon Alley and that you can cope with your brothers and not to mention Fleur._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Harry._

_PS. Hermione has already bugged me about homework. Start on yours before she bugs you too._

_PSS. Write back, but send your owl to Hermione's not to the Dursley's._

_

* * *

_

**That's Chapter One.**

**Big thanks to the original author for letting me continue for him.**

**I hope I can meet your standards!**

**Review please!**

**Bye!**


	3. The Granger's arriving

**Chapter Two is here!**

**Enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

_Hop on a fast train out of town.  
Downside up and Upside down.  
Going fast is going slow.  
What could have been we'll never know.  
In this place that has no name .  
I can't remember why I came.  
Then I hear you whisper low.  
One more mile to Jericho.  
Nothing is ever what it seems.  
When you live inside your dreams._

_The walls will tumble.  
The walls will tumble.  
But I'm not gonna cry.  
My heart won't crumble.  
My heart won't crumble.  
If we ever say goodbye._

_Everybody gets the joke.  
Where's the fire.  
Where's the smoke?  
Money, love and jealousy.  
Something's got a hold on me  
but I will follow where you go.  
One more mile to Jericho._

_The walls will tumble.  
The walls will tumble.  
But I'm not gonna cry.  
My heart won't crumble.  
My heart won't crumble.  
If we ever say goodbye._

_One more mile.  
One more kiss.  
One more word.  
One more wish.  
And love will save us.  
This I know.  
From this place called Jericho._

_The walls will tumble.  
The walls will tumble.  
But I'm not gonna cry.  
My heart won't crumble.  
My heart won't crumble.  
If we ever say goodbye._

**Jericho by Hilary Duff.**

**Harry's Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Two - The Granger's arriving.**

It was difficult for Harry to get to sleep, because he knew that Hermione was coming to rescue from him from the Dursley's, he only needed to come here one more time before his 17th birthday, which is only in 11 days.

"I kept my promise to Dumbledore by coming here again before my 17th birthday, so I now don't have to come here again. They don't realise that I don't need to come here next summer. I think I'll find a house so I definitely don't have to come here again." Harry thought to himself, early in the morning.

Harry looked at his alarm clock, and it was 7:00. Uncle Vernon should be getting up to go to work now. I really should get up because I have to cook his breakfast. Sigh.

Harry hurried down the stairs towards the kitchen. He could hear his Uncle in the shower upstairs. Well, at least that gives me some time to get his breakfast ready.

When Uncle Vernon came down the stairs he could smell food coming out of the kitchen. He wondered who was cooking it, because he knew that Petunia was still in bed and Dudley of course would be asleep. So that leaves Potter. Why the hell would he be cooking breakfast? Petunia normally does it, but she was still in bed, being lazy for once.

"Hey boy, what are you doing in the kitchen? And what are you doing with the frying pan? You're not normally up this early." Uncle Vernon said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Uncle Vernon, I thought since it is my last day in this house for the summer holidays, I thought that I'd make you breakfast for once. I hope that you like eggs and bacon." Harry said, knowing it was his last day here forever.

"I can't believe you boy, you're just going to cook me breakfast when you think that you can get away with a better goodbye than last year? Well... that WAS in the middle of the night. Okay, just hurry up because I'm starving." Uncle Vernon said, rushing him slightly.

"Okie dokie, here it is, your eggs and bacon on toast. I hope you like them, I better finish my packing, so I'll just go upstairs and do that." Harry said as he put the breakfast down on the table and walked out the door before his Uncle could reply.

Up in his room Harry was laughing because it was so funny in the kitchen. He hadn't really meant the eggs and bacon to go to Uncle Vernon because he was cooking his own breakfast. He then decided he'd go downstairs when Uncle Vernon had gone to work.

Harry listened for the door downstairs to open, and then he heard his Uncle get into his car swearing and not understanding what happened to him that morning.

Once Uncle Vernon had gone to work, Harry went downstairs to make his breakfast before his cousin; 'The Evil Git' Dudley or his Aunt Petunia woke up. Dudley normally woke up around ten and his aunt was normally up before his uncle was up to get to work.

For breakfast Harry had Eggs and bacon, what he was going to cook before his Uncle interrupted. Just as Harry was about to take his plate over to the sink, his cousin Dudley came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey asshole, what are you doing with the frying pan and that plate? If you have had the last of the eggs and the bacon, I'll make sure you get in trouble for it." Dudley said in an accusing tone.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL ME THAT YOU FAT FUCK, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT NEXT SUMMER WHEN I CAN DO MAGIC AND NOT GET INTO TROUBLE." Harry fumed at Dudley.

Dudley went back into the shadows remembering the last time when Harry was really, really, angry. It was when his Aunt Marge was over and she blew up like a balloon and floated away. It was really weird, but he figured out that since Harry had came to the Dursley household, somethings had been very weird. Like when Aunt Petunia cut his hair down to the roots, and it grew back overnight.

After fuming at Dudley, Harry stomped up the stairs, and went into his bedroom to tidy up and put the last minute things into his trunk.

Later that day around 4:00 o'clock in the afternoon Harry started to feel really nervous about meeting Hermione's parents. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that this was going to be a really interesting summer.

To make the time go faster he did some of the holiday homework that his teachers from Hogwarts set him. They thought that because they were going into there seventh year that the homework was to increase. The reason was because of the NEWTS.

At 4:30 on the dot, the doorbell of the Dursley's house rang. Harry ran down the stairs to see if it was Hermione but Uncle Vernon had beaten him to the door because he was in the living room waiting.

At the door was Hermione and her parents, grinning ear to ear.

"Hello, I'm Robert Granger and this is Robin my wife. We are here to pick up Harry. My daughter Hermione goes to the same school as Harry."

"Err, Hello. I'm Vernon Dursley. Come in. I hope that the drive hasn't been too long. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course we will come in won't we Robin? This is my daughter Hermione, can you tell her where she might find Harry? I'm very sure that she and Harry will have lots to catch up about." Mr. Granger replied to uncle Vernon.

"To find Harry you go down the corridor and up the stairs. His room is the one that has the cat flap. Don't worry about the cat flap, we don't use it anymore." Uncle Vernon told Hermione.

"What do you mean Cat Flap?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Erm... nothing. It already came with the house." Uncle Vernon replied, making up an excuse.

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Dursley." Hermione replied however inside she was thinking big, fat jerk!

Harry was up in his room pacing around. He didn't' know why but he suddenly felt sick. Why would he be feeling this way? He felt light-headed at the though of Hermione. What had gotten into him?

Then the door burst open and a blur of brown hair was seen. Hermione had ran into the room and gathered Harry into an enormous hug. All Harry could see was brown hair.

"Hermione, I can't breathe!" Harry said to her underneath the bushels of hair.

"Oh sorry Harry, I didn't' mean to strangle you. I just was so excited to see you and I couldn't help it. How has your holidays been so far?" Hermione asked in one breath, slightly blushing at her actions.

"They've been alright, because I've been teasing Dudley about how I am going to be on age in one month. It's been really funny watching his face. How's your holidays been?" Harry replied to Hermione, also blushing, but still having that dizziness from before. But there was a new feeling... something he'd never felt before. What was it? He felt like butterflies were flying about in his belly. Why was he feeling like this?

"Oh yeah, my holidays! Well, they have been great. I've been bored without Ron and you making my life difficult and funny. I've had to cope with my neighbours wondering where I've been the last seven years and I had to say that I go to a boarding school." Hermione replied to Harry.

"Haha, so anyway..." Harry said, feeling even more dizzy than before.

Hermione noticed Harry acting strange and starting getting concerned.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Huh? Yeah, just a bit dizzy, I'll be fine." Harry admitted.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Hermione made sure, she was unconvinced.

"Yes." Harry said, plainly and simply.

"Alright." Hermione gave in.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Three will be here as soon as I'm done editing it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please!**

**Bye!**


	4. Leaving The Dursley's Forever!

**Hey!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I could never explain.  
What I hear when you don't say a thing.  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud.  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd).  
Try as they may they can never define.  
What's been said between your heart and mine?_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know that you need me._

**When you say nothing at all By Boyzone or Ronan Keating.**

**Harry's Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Three - Leaving The Dursley's Forever!**

"So, are you looking forward to your seventh year at Hogwarts? I know I am! But I'm also very nervous about the N.E.W.T.S." Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, I am very excited, but I don't know how much school work I'll get done because of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Like I mean, I was going to go and look for them this year, but Professor Dumbledore convinced me to come back for the final year, and then I'm going to go searching for those dreadful things that killed my Mother and Father." Harry replied to Hermione.

Hermione stood there listening to Harry with a shocked look on her face. She didn't know Harry wanted to finish Voldemort off THAT badly.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring that subject up. I… I…"

"Hermione! Harry! Are you both ready to go??" Robert Granger called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Dad, we're ready. We'll be right down with Harry's trunk." Hermione replied to her Father.

Harry looked at Hermione, about to say something, but Hermione interrupted saying; "We better get your stuff downstairs, before my Dad gets really angry."

"Yeah, I guess we better. Come on, and I'm warning you it's heavy, but probably not as heavy as yours can be with all those books you read." Harry said.

Pulling the heavy trunk down the stairs was a hard job. Hermione's Dad wanted to help, but they refused and said we can do it ourselves. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just stood back and watched, and Dudley hiding behind his Mom... although it was difficult, with his size and all.

"So Harry, are you looking forward to the new school year?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I wasn't going to go, but then I decided to complete my schooling much to the disgrace of the Dursley's." Harry replied.

"What do you mean to the disgrace of the Dursley's?" Mrs's Granger asked.

"Well, let's say this, ever since I was a little kid I have been treated like dirt and you can see the look on Uncle Vernon's face just while I'm in his presence. When I first received my Hogwarts letter, I was locked underneath the stairs in my cupboard without any light or food. It was this cupboard, see how small it is!" Harry replied to Hermione's mum.

"YOU, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THE GUESTS! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR NAME. YOU FREAK, YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry.

"You see, that's how he treats me most of the time. I get treated like the dog that has done a little accident on the carpet and I hate it!" Harry said to the Granger family.

Hermione's dad was whispering to her behind Mrs Granger where Harry and the Dursley's couldn't see.

"Hermione, can't you do a jinx or something to that whale and his family? I really don't like the attitude that they take towards Harry, and what does he do to deserve that treatment? I know that you hate doing curses on other people, but please, just think that it's for Harry. I reckon that they'll be freaked out of their skins. Please Hermione?" Her Dad asked her.

"Okay Dad, but I'm only doing this for you and Harry. I've known how they've treated him. Ron and I wanted to give them a lesson, so here it comes. _Silencio. Scotrisio." _

Harry was explaining how he had been treated, when he saw a flash of blue light, come from where Hermione was. He pulled out his wand to protect her and her family, but then he saw Hermione and her Dad laughing. He wondered why and turned around. The Dursley's were doing a Morris jig from Scotland while upside down. Uncle Vernon was about to yell at Harry, but when he tried no sound came out of his mouth. You could tell what he was saying and most of it wasn't very nice.

"Good one, Hermione. Where did that one come from? I can't remember teaching you that one or ever being taught that? Let's go." Harry commented on her wonderful work.

"No, you didn't teach me that. I found it in a book like normal. If you know me!" Hermione replied to Harry.

When everyone was in the car, Hermione remembered that she had to go and release the Dursley's from the jinx.

When she was inside she said; "You should be ashamed of yourselves, the way you have treated Harry over the last 15 to 16 years. You will never see him again and he is the one that will save the world from Voldemort. You should be thankful, but I don't think that you have that sort of feeling in you. I really don't think that I should release you from this spell, but I guess I have too, so goodbye."

With that, Hermione walked away and then said; "_Releasio."_

When she was in the car, everyone burst out laughing at the intelligence of Hermione's spell. They drove out of Private Drive and onto the highway to go to Hermione's place.

Harry felt a lot of relief as he went away from the Dursley's and thought to himself; '_Now I don't have to go there ever again, and I've done what I promised Professor Dumbledore I'd do. I never have to go back there, and thank goodness for that!'_

As they continued driving down the highway, Harry felt something lean on his shoulder.

He looked round and saw Hermione, laying her head on his shoulder, eyes shut firmly.

He guessed she was asleep, he felt that weird tingly sensation in his stomach again.

Suddenly, he yawned. He was very tired from the events that had taken place already.

Before he went to sleep, he did something that shocked him.

He looked to see if Hermione's parents weren't looking, they weren't, and he leant down and kissed her forehead, before resting his head on hers and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

If he'd had stared at her face, he would have seen Hermione's lips go into a small smile.

* * *

**The end of Chapter Three.**

**Added some bits to it, introducing the romance in slowly.**

**Hope I'm doing good.**

**Review please!**

**Bye!**


	5. First Night of Freedom!

**Here is another addition of Harry's Summer Holiday!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ooo, little cutie, when you talk to me.  
I swear the whole world stops.  
Your my sweetheart and, I'm so glad to be yours.  
You are one of a kind._

_And you mean to me, what I mean to you.  
And together baby, there is nothing we won't do.  
'Cause if I got you, I don't need money.  
I don't need cars, girl your my all._

_And oh, I'm into you.  
And girl, no one else would do.  
With every kiss and every hug.  
You make me, fall in love._

_And no, I know I can't be the only one.  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight.  
With the love of their life.  
Who feel what I feel when I'm With You._

**With You by Chris Brown.**

**Harry's Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Four - First Night of Freedom!**

The drive from Privet Drive to the Granger's place was very long and tiring. Hermione and Harry had fallen asleep on each other in the back seat, and Hermione's parents thought that what they saw was cute.

When the car drove into the driveway of the Granger household, Hermione woke up and found that she was on a very nice soft cushion. She was going to cuddle down into it, but then she thought; _'Hold it... when was there a cushion in a car? What could it be?'_

Then the memories of the past few days came back to her and she blushed slightly.

She uncurled out of Harry's embrace, and saw that she was home.

"Wakey, Wakey, darling. Well, looks like someone had a good sleep..." Hermione blushed scarlet. "And don't you think that it's time to wake Harry up?" Mrs Granger suggested to her very embarrassed daughter. Hermione nodded.

"Harry, wake up. We are here." She shook him, trying to wake him up. "Five more minutes, Mom." Harry said, making Hermione slightly angry. "Harry James Potter! Get off your lazy ass right now! You don't want to miss supper, do you?" That part about supper made Harry wake up in a split second.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE HERE!" They heard Robin shout from inside the house.

"Sorry, Mom!" Hermione yelled back.

"Sorry 'Mione, but you know that Ron's worse." Harry said, yawning slightly. Hermione giggled a little bit.

Harry looked out the window of the car and saw a house; "Wow, so this is where you live, huh? Very nice place you got here."

"Why don't we go inside? Mom will be making supper, so I can show you around." Hermione suggested, earning a nod from Harry.

* * *

Inside, it was very cosy. Mrs Granger was in the kitchen making something that smelt good. It immediately reminded Harry of the Weasley's Household. How Mrs Weasley would be in the kitchen cooking and Fred, Gorge, and Ron would be stirring up trouble.

"Come on Harry, This way to the guest room, where you'll be staying for the rest of the holidays." Hermione said, gesturing up the stairs.

Harry followed Hermione up the stairs, and around many corridors. Up some more stairs, and finally came to a door that said 'Guests'. Harry could tell that this was going to be where he was going to sleep for the next few weeks.

"Harry, this is your room. My room is next door, actually these two rooms are joined together by that door. Mom and Dad's room is on the second floor. The bathroom is just down the hall." Hermione explain to Harry.

"Thanks Hermione, I'll just unpack for a while." Harry replied.

"Okay, supper should be ready soon. I don't know about you, but I am famished, and you probably didn't have much tea either, if you even had any at all." Hermione said, walking out of the door.

When Hermione left, Harry observed the guest room, and said quietly; "Wow... this room is way bigger than the one I had while in Privet Drive."

Little did Harry know that Hermione was listening quietly from behind the door.

"Poor boy... Harry's been treated rough. No more though." Hermione said, feeling a small tear run down her cheek at the thought of what the Dursley's could have done to him.

* * *

Harry started to unpack his items, when he was bending down his back ached. He walked over to the bed and sat down and quickly got lost in his thoughts.

_'I remember how content I felt near Hermione earlier... that reminds me... what is it I keep feeling everytime I'm near her? Hmm... gotta research this... maybe a library will have some books in it. Better ask if I can make a trip to the local one._

"Harry dear, supper's ready! If you want some, please come down." Robin called.

"Harry, please come down. I would really appreciate it if you did." Hermione called up to Harry.

"Ok, I'll be down when I have finished the last of this packing. That will only be in a few minutes, there's not a lot for me to unpack." Harry replied.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs and into the living room, he wondered where Hermione was, and Harry noticed Robert sitting on the couch.

"Umm... Robert, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, making Robert slightly jump, he was too ingrossed in his newspaper to notice Harry walking in.

"Huh? Oh! Harry, I didn't see you there. Yes, Hermione is in the kitchen helping her Mom... for once." Robert said, calming down from being made jump.

"What do you mean for once?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"It normally takes us about five or ten minutes for her to come down the stairs, she's usually engrossed in a book or working on her homework. But then you come along, and she's down earlier and helping out. Thank you Harry. Thanks for being a good friend to her." Robert said, smiling.

"Thank me? I think it's me needing to be thanking you. 1). You get me away from my Aunt and Uncle. 2). Hermione was the good friend to me, not me to her. Although, I do my very best to support her. And I thought she did work around the house? She did at 'The Burrow', like cleaning up." Harry explained, rather shocked.

"Well, you've been a very nice friend to her. She's written about you in every single letter she sent home. And it always had a positive in it." Robert said, chuckling slightly at Harry's shocked expression.

"What are you two chatting about? Supper is all ready. Some nice hot and fresh soup." Robin said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Okay, we're all ready." Robert confirmed.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Harry asked, wanting to help the best he could.

"No, we can't have you working on your first day here as our guest. And you must be shattered by now. So just sit back, relax and enjoy the meal." Robert insisted.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and her parents were sat at the table, eating the soup Robin prepared. Harry loved it, he'd never had proper food prepared like this. He only got leftovers from the Dursley's or something small at 'The Burrow'.

"So, Harry. Are you nervous about going into your last year at Hogwarts? Are you ready to work hard on the N.E.W.T.S?" Robert asked curiously.

Hermione gave Harry a look which told him 'don't tell them anything about you know who'.

"I am ready to work hard on them yes, very hard actually. These are the last exams and I need to get a good grade if I want to be an Auror." Harry said, enthusiasticly.

"Looks like you have it all planned out Harry." Robert said. "What were you going to do again Hermione?? I don't exactly remember..." Robert said, scratching the back of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you... I want to be a healer! And maybe an Auror so I can help Harry with Voldemort." Hermione explained.

Harry gave Hermione a look that said; 'There's no way I'm letting you or Ron help me with Voldemort'.

"Harry, for the last time! We already agreed we're coming with you and if you don't like it, tough! We're going to help you through it all the way!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and letting out a slight 'hmph'.

"You don't have to come with me, I don't want you or Ron getting hurt because of me." Harry said, trying to convince her.

"No... we're coming if you like it or not. We're in it together!

"Harry! Hermione! Please! Stop acting like a young couple! Quit your petty arguing." Robert yelled out in frustration.

"Now it's time for bed, off you go." Robert said, pointing to the stairs.

They both groaned and walked in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Harry and Hermione trudged up the stairs, groaning slightly.

"You'd think they'd have the decency to not embarass me, sorry about them. Don't they realise I'm seventeen now?" Hermione asked, facing Harry.

"Hermione, they probably just don't want you to grow up too soon. Don't forget, when you come back for summer, you'll be able to leave them and they'll have no young child to spoil or tease. Don't you think, that they're trying to make the best of what they have left? Even if they do embarass you in front of me, they're just making the best of what's left of your youth. I like it, because I have had no family until I came to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is like my home, and all the people there other than the Slytherins are like my family. Ron's family has been like another family to me, but I feel like there is too much attention on me, just because I'm the Boy Who Lived or because I haven't had a loving family to grow up in. You are very lucky Hermione. You have parents that love you and protect you. They want the best for you and will give you support so that you can do what you want to do if life. I wouldn't want a different family than you have. Just think of all of the other children in the world, that aren't going to have any parents because of the war against Voldemort coming. Your very lucky Hermione, but you deserve no less." Harry said in a speech like manner to Hermione.

"Wow, Harry. I've never heard you speak like that to me before, maybe you have to Ron, but not to me." Hermione said.

They reached the Guest room where Harry was waiting.

"Night Harry, and by the way... thanks." Hermione said, blushing slightly, before walking up to him and kissing his cheek gently.

When she broke away, she walked into her room and closed it behind her.

Harry stood there with his mouth slightly open, then he just smiled while putting his hand to where she kissed him.

"Sweet Dreams Hermione, I love you." Harry said while walking in the spare room and shutting it behind him.

He got in bed and fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of one girl in the same house as him.

* * *

**All done.**

**Entirely sorry for my lack of updating.**

**But it's school that's in my way.**

**Sumer holiday's are coming up and I'll be ready to update lots!**

**Thanks alot!**

**Bye!**


	6. First Day of Freedom!

**I'm sorry about the late update, I got addicted to my Xbox 360!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys, enjoy!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

_I'm always too late.  
I see the train leaving.  
I'm always laughing.  
When it's not cool to smile._

_I'm always aiming.  
But somehow keep missing.  
So how did you get here.  
Something is wrong._

_Where did I go right.  
How did I get you.  
How come all this blue sky is around me.  
And you found me.  
Where did I go right.  
How did I get you.  
I don't know how I did.  
But somehow now I do._

_I'm always driving.  
Forget where I'm going.  
Should have turned left.  
But I was singing some song.  
And I, I am arriving.  
As everyone's leaving.  
But there you are waiting.  
Something is wrong._

_Where did I go right.  
How did I get you.  
How come all this blue sky is around me.  
And you found me.  
Where did I go right.  
How did I get you.  
I don't know how I did.  
But somehow now I do._

_Makes no sense to me.  
No it isn't clear.  
But somehow you're standing here.  
Something gets to me.  
It's that nothing is wrong._

_Where did I go right.  
How did I get you.  
How come all this blue sky is around me.  
And you found me.  
Where did I go right.  
How did I get you.  
I don't know how I did.  
But somehow now I do._

_Where did I go right.  
How did I get you.  
How come all this blue sky is around me.  
And you found me.  
Where did I go right.  
How did I get you.  
I don't know how I did.  
But somehow now I do._

**Where did I go right by Hilary Duff.**

**Harry's Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Five - First Day of Freedom**

_'Where... where am I?'_ Harry thought, as he slowly opened his eyes. Then he realized, he was in the guest room at Hermione's house. He was staying there for the rest of the summer.

Harry rushed into the shower, got dressed into a white t-shirt with black trousers. And he headed downstairs, to see what the Granger's were up to.

He trudged into the dining room, in a half-a-sleep manner.

"Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Mrs. Granger asked, as he walked into the kitchen, before taking a seat opposite him on the table.

"I slept well, thank you, Mrs. Granger." Harry answered immediately.

"Good to hear, Harry. Oh, and by the way, I'd prefer it, if you called me Robin, not Mrs. Granger, it makes me feel much older, than I already am." Robin suggested.

"Is Hermione up yet? She used to be always awake before the rest of us, back at Hogwarts." Harry asked, in a politeful manner.

"Yeah, she's up alright. And making breakfast aswell! She never usually does that, I've been kicked out of the kitchen, too. It's nothing bad, she needs to learn, seeing as she's going to be on her own soon. It could be to impress you, Harry." Robin explained.

"Oh, Mrs... Robin, I can assure you she'll never be on her own, me and Ron will always be there to support her. And, what do you mean by 'impress me?', why would she want to do that? I don't understand..." Harry started, before being interrupted by Hermione, who somewhat, skipped into the room.

"Breakfast is ready, Mum. Oh, hello Harry. Sleep well? Anything particular you want to do today?" Hermione said, in an over-cheerful tone.

"G'morning, 'Mione. I slept very well, thanks. Actually, much better than I have in ages! Erm, I dunno, want to show me around town today? I have no idea, you choose!" Harry said, getting all confused.

"Good to hear you slept well. And Harry, you're our guest. You get to choose, it would seem very selfish of me. Choose... please, for me?"

"Hermione, please. You know I am hopeless at making decisions like that. Um… just show me around the town. That will be a start." Harry replied.

"Okay, hope you like your breakfast." Hermione exclaimed as she skipped out of the room.

* * *

After thoroughly enjoying the breakfast Hermione had made, Harry went with Hermione, to explore the town.

As they were walking into town, Harry broke the silence; "What was it like growing up here, Hermione?"

"Err... well, it was like any normal town. I went to school, but since I was considered as a 'bookworm', not many people wanted to be my friends. But, then Hogwarts changed my life completely... for the better, of course. And you and Ron, you made me realise, books aren't everything, you taught me to have fun in life."

"I'm glad we helped, I thought we caused more trouble than anything. Oh! And Hermione, when do you think we'll get letters from Hogwarts? Are you excited to find if you've become Head Girl?"

"You may have caused some trouble, but you helped me none-the-less. You and Ron are my best friends, the best I've ever had in my life. You two were there, when no-one else was. Thanks for being my friend, Harry. And as for Head Girl status, it's been my dream since first year."

"No problem, 'mione. I've gotta thank you too, you've helped me out a lot. Now that we're in the town, what's the main attraction?"

"The main attraction would be the art gallery, it displays lots of paintings from famous and local artists. It's a nice place to relax, maybe we should check it out tomorrow? I want to show you my favourite hiding spot, where I would get away from my parents and neighbours."

"Wherever you go, I don't mind. Lead the way, 'mione." Harry said, as they walked through the streets of the town.

"Just over here, normally I'd blindfold people that I'd take here, but I completely trust you Harry, you can come without."

"Thanks Hermione, I'd never tell anyone your secret hiding place. I'd never betray you like that, trust me."

"I do trust you, Harry." Hermione knew she could trust Harry, even more than Ron. He had always been there for her, and vice versa.

Harry followed Hermione, through the town, through trees and over logs, and finally coming to a peaceful setting near a lake.

"Here we are, Harry."

"This looks really relaxing, I can see why you chose this spot."

"Yeah, I love it here. I came here with my books, did my homework, and read for ages."

"Very relaxing, 'mione. How was your childhood like?"

"Well, it wasn't that eventful... my parents are dentists..."

Hermione explained a lot about her childhood to Harry, while Harry listened intently, very interested. They were too busy chatting, to notice an owl flying down and perching in a tree, near the lake.

"Whoa... that is quite an interesing childhood. It sounds very eventful, mine was dull and horrid."

"Mmhmm..." Hermione mouthed, while nodding.

_Squawk!_

"Hmm? What was that noise?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"Over there, 'mione. In that tree." Harry answered, pointing to the owl in the tree.

"Is that an owl? With some letters in it's mouth? It is!" Hermione said, getting excited.

"Must be letters from Hogwarts."

The owl, noticing it had been spotted, glided down and placed the letters in Harry's lap, before flying off.

Harry checked who the letters were for, there were two of them, one for Hermione and one for himself.

He handed Hermione hers and opened his own, observing the contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_You have been chosen to stay as Quidditch Captain,_

_And you have also been chosen to be Head Boy,_

_Congratulations,_

_You will be traveling in the Head's Carriage on the train,_

_If you could arrive half an hour before the train's departure,_

_Thanks,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts._

"I don't understand this..."

Meanwhile, Hermione opened hers, and read it's contents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You have been chosen to be Head Girl,_

_Congratulations,_

_You will be traveling in the Head's Carriage on the train,_

_If you could arrive half an hour before the train's departure,_

_Thanks,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts._

"YES! I got Head Girl! I'm so happy about this!" Hermione exclaimed, with a wide smile on her face.

"How did you do, Harry?" Hermione continued.

"I'm confused, I got Quidditch Captain... and... Head Boy..." Harry said, with a confused expression on his face.

"Isn't that good, Harry?" Hermione said, starting to think he didn't want to be Head along with her.

"Of course it is Hermione, just I thought Ron would be the one to get it."

"You deserve it Harry, obviously Professor McGonagall spotted this, and that's why your Head Boy." Hermione explained, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'm not upset at all, just slightly confused. It'll take some time to sink in, and get used to. Congratulations, Hermione. I'm glad you made Head Girl."

"Thanks, Harry. We better head back now, my parents will be home in a few hours." Hermione suggested, before standing up and walking towards home, followed by Harry.

When they arrived on the street where Hermione lived, Hermione gasped.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

**What's happened?**

**Find out in the next installment of... Harry's Summer Holiday!**

**Bye!**

**OH AND... MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
